Behind a closed door
by Reader101w
Summary: James Possible heads home during the day to get something he forgot, then he hears noise coming from Kim's room.


Just a little one-shot that hit me on the way to work, I hope you like.

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

**

* * *

Behind a closed door**

James Possible sighed annoyed as he parked his car on the driveway; how could he have been so foolish to forget to bring the demonstration model rocket back to the space centre. It had been a nice thing to bring home for the weekend and Jim and Tim had been all over it, enthusiastically suggesting improvements and begging their father to have them give it a test flight, but the board was not too pleased when they found out half an hour before an important meeting that the rocket was nowhere to be found.

The model rocket stood in the garage, and Mr. Dr. Possible quickly loaded it in his car. But then he noticed the small camera on the top was missing; a key component for remote controlled low altitude flights and there was no replacement available.

"Where could it be? Where could it be?" the rocket scientist pondered anxiously, then he suddenly remembered his sons asking him if they could borrow it for one of their projects.

Mr. Possible quickly ran to the twins' room, and sure enough, the camera lay on their work desk.

With a sigh of relief, Mr. Dr. Possible turned around to head back down, when he heard noise coming from Kim's room.

"_Kimmie must be home already,"_ James Possible walked upstairs to greet his daughter before he had to head back to work.

"I'm telling you KP, we don't have to do this."

"You want to walk back home like that, it'll be pretty awkward. You might think people won't notice, but they will. Now take off your pants, I think we can fix this really quickly."

James froze, his hand hovering above the doorknob, wondering what was going on.

"But what if your dad walks in on us?" Ron's voice sounded nervous.

"He won't," Kim said reassuring, "he has a big meeting and he won't be home until late, and mom is away at a conference and the tweebs are still at school."

Mr. Possible heard a rustle of clothes, then he heard Ron's voice again, "Can you at least hurry this up, it's quite embarrassing."

"Look Ron, you might think it only happens to you, but it happens to lots of people. It's a little awkward, but you don't have to be ashamed."

"I know, normally I'd try to get it fixed myself, but I'm rather clumsy in that regard. And mom doesn't approve."

"Really? I'd thought it would be your dad who would be having problems with it."

"Nah, he's okay with it, he thinks every man has to be able to do that, but mom insists that it's something a woman should do for her man."

"Well, I'm doing it for you, so I don't think your mom would have a problem," Kim chuckled.

"Have you ever done this anyway?" Ron suddenly asked, "I mean, I don't think you have this problem."

"You're right, not exactly like that," Kim admitted, sounding a bit embarrassed, "but it's not like I never had…" she trailed off.

"…Anyway," Kim continued, "I've seen how mom did it, she doesn't do it often but she actually is really good at it."

"Your mom's a surgeon, I'd be surprised if she wasn't good at it," Ron said.

"Yeah, and dad is quite pleased with it," Kim told, "in that sense my mom thinks the same way your mom does."

There was a moment of silence and the sound of a chair being moved. Mr. Possible stood still frozen by the door.

"Well… let's stick it in and start."

That was too much, James snapped out of his shock and bust the door open, "KIMBERLY ANNE POSSIBLE, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"WHAAAAH!"

"GHAAAAH!… OW!… DAD!"

Mr. Dr. Possible fell silent at the sight in the room; Ron had in one leap jumped over Kim's bed and tripped over her nightstand, Kim sat on her desk chair with Ron's pants in her lap, a thread and needle in her one hand and sucking on her other hand where she had stabbed herself with the needle.

"Dad! What are you doing?" Kim snapped as she shook her hand a couple of times to get the sting out of her finger, "You almost gave us a heart-attack."

"Uhm… well…" James felt his face go red.

Kim cocked her head, "What did you think we were doing?"

"Ah… uhm…"

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Uhm…" James looked everywhere except at his daughter. Of course, that brought his sight to Ron, who had just gotten up and was trying to pull his sweater down a bit over his fearless ferret boxer shorts.

"I… I uh… had to pick up this camera for the meeting…" Mr. Dr. Possible stammered as he held up the small camera, "I uh… better head back to the space centre."

Mr. Possible quickly left the room and ran down, leaving two very confused teens.

"That was weird," Kim shook her head, "I'll give it an eight point seven."

"I told you he would walk in on us," Ron said.

**END**


End file.
